Multimodal vehicles are vehicles that use more than one type of propulsion and/or propulsion energy source for moving the vehicle. These vehicles are becoming increasingly more common on today's roads. Presently, multimodal vehicles include algorithms that control vehicle propulsion systems during everyday driving. However, multimodal vehicles might not be able to adequately anticipate the terrain over which they will travel. And even if present propulsion control systems could anticipate the terrain, the multimodal vehicle may inefficiently allocate usage between the modes of the vehicles.